Love Drunk
by Djsakura
Summary: One-shot /Because it's either the look in your eyes and this dancing juice. Who cares baby? I want to marry you./ SasuSaku


_**Long time no see?**_

_**Or long time no read?**_

_**I am extremely sorry for not updating my fanfiction stories so much nowadays. It's just that I've lost a lack in interest, or maybe, I'm just not satisfied with my old literary works. As much as I try to update, nothing gets to me. I guess I've long forgotten the thrill of story writing. But no worries, despite my lack of participation in the fanfiction world, I'll still be there :D**_

_**Now, regarding my other fanfic, "Aruka Onaru", I'm considering rewriting everything from the start. So "Aruka Onaru" followers, I'm sorry if it ever comes to that but you see, I just don't find the story or the plot solid enough. **_

_**As for "Apartmates", I'm not satisfied with chapter two and I will be rewriting it soon.**_

_**I have no problems whatsoever for "Like A Balloon You Make Me Burst" though. And chapter two is now in the editing process.**_

_**And for "Oblivious"? My data and stored chapters got deleted so screw this computer. Rewriting is still in process.**_

_**So now, enjoy this quick one-shot of mine that I have been desperately trying to write.**_

**Title: Love Drunk**

**Summary: Because it's either the look in your eyes and this dancing juice. Who cares baby? I want to marry you./ SasuSaku**

**Prompt: Marry You, Bruno Mars/ Love Drunk, Boys Like Girls/ **

_Closure… Redemption… Victory…_

_Sasuke stood over the lifeless body of Uchiha Madara. Blood splattered all over. The remnants of using a Chidori tingled in his hands as he took in the sight of the dead man. Finally, he thought to himself. He had finally done it; his revenge… his redemption. It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked over to see a blonde and sapphire-eyed man who grinned from ear to ear. Naruto, he thought; the man who had fought so much to save Sasuke from himself. He was a jinchuuriki, Konoha's savior, a hero, and his friend._

_Together, they had walked back into the village in silence, triumph consuming them at their victory. Yet Sasuke was still in a daze, despite thoughts of the downfall of Konoha gone, he harbored resentment of what the village had done to his clan, yet they were all not to be blamed. It's that stupid Council, he thought bitterly to himself. But they were gone now, he had assured himself. And at the gates of Konoha, a crowd of people stood there before them And then he had caught a glimpse of something. Pink. There was only one thought that came to his mind then, Sakura. She was after all, the girl who had gone the same lengths as Naruto to bring him back. Yet he felt a pang of guilt at remembering his past actions towards her. He had remembered his intention of killing her, twice. And sure that she would have lost her faith in him by then. But he had not expected the unexpected as he saw a pink blur run towards him and Naruto engulfing them in a tight embrace. Sasuke was frozen on the spot. Trust, care, comfort, love, this he felt in her simple gesture. He was finally sure. He was home._

_-Flashback End-_

The bar was in a blur. Everything was in motion. The dimming yellow lights were flickering incessantly and the air was becoming heavy. In the midst of all that sat a lone man with a pale complexion and a muscular yet lean figure, with dark hair and dark eyes to match. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. He was an avenger, a man who would fight to the ends of the earth to stand for his being. But as of now, his purpose of avengement was gone. He had prosecuted the man who had ruined his life and his family. He had rid the shinobi world of Uchiha Madara. He had succeeded. And because of that, he finally had a chance to think things over. Think about what he wanted to do in his life, seeing that he had overthrown the Council of Elders as well. His purpose was defeated. He had nothing to do. He remembered as he stood there at the battleground, delighting in his defeat, in his triumph. He remembered the thrill, how he was seemingly on high after finally accomplishing what he had wanted. He felt his eyesight become hazy. He was holding in his hand his seemingly fifth drink of the night. He was hardly the type to drink the night away. It was only in cases like these when he needed to "unwind", as others called it.

See, Sasuke had a problem; to make this clearer, a pink-haired and green-eyed problem. His problem was a certain Sakura Haruno. How she became a problem, he did not know. All he knew was that she plagued his mind constantly. Be it in his dreams, his thoughts, or perhaps even his fantasies.

Whenever he saw her, his heart would thump erratically. His body would start to tense and his brain would malfunction. When she would call out his name, he would become as stiff as a rod. And when she touched him, shivers would run down his spine and he would involuntarily shove her away. For him it was strange to behave so for he wasn't one to feel these kinds of malfunctions. Not at all. But ever since it had become so repetitive, he finally knew. He saw the symptoms as well as the signs, and he knew the diagnosis.

Sasuke Uchiha was in love.

He knew that this was the feeling that others would describe when they were with their "destined soul mates" (and to this idea Sasuke scoffed). He knew that love was manipulative and would soon start hitting him right in the face. He was a man known for his stoic demeanor as well as his humongous pride. And he knew that "love" (he shuddered at the thought) may and would damper these defining traits of his. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't deny himself of his feelings for the girl. They had just been through so much together. And they knew each other so well. At first he tried to tell himself his feelings were that if friendship or perhaps a mutual attraction that would fade sometime soon. But then he knew those kinds of things were different for whenever he was with her, his usually dark world seemed brighter. The feeling of coldness in his heart would melt away. His senses would start screaming at him. He felt that all of his past pains would simply fade.

She was like a drug, a love drug. And he needed more of it.

But he felt that this was mere wishful thinking on his part. Sakura had matured over the years, she was now twenty years old (and this only reminded him of how much of her life he had missed) and had a more mature way of thinking. So she had just decided to act like an "adult" (Sasuke highly doubted this) and label her years of loving Sasuke Uchiha as "a childish school girl crush on a handsome boy" and this she would usually say with a sheepish and teasing grin on her pretty face.

But Sasuke knew that she was in denial just as much as he was or even more. After all, she had told him she would do anything for him. She vowed that she would follow him to the ends of the earth. She had sworn that she would save him. And most of all, she had screamed to the whole world that she loved him. And now that he was back, she shunned him and told him to forget about everything. She had told him it was nothing.

But he knew it wasn't nothing.

After all, how can you love someone for years and then just push that person away (this was probably his damaged pride speaking)?

He knew the reason, it was fear. Fear of getting hurt again. The fear of breaking down if there was ever betrayal again. So Sakura would just tell herself that her feelings weren't real. But they were as real as ever. Everyone knew that, and the just sickened him to no end. So whenever her would feel like this, in came the alcohol, and out went all sense, and he would drink until he ensured himself a hangover the following morning.

But tonight felt different. Sasuke felt a pang in his gut, a feeling or a premonition that something would happen. He immediately confirmed his suspicions once he had entered the bar.

Over at a table in a far corner of the room was a certain girl with faded rose-colored hair and striking emerald eyes.

Sasuke tried to avoid her eyes, yet his attempts were fruitless for every now and then, he'd find himself staring at her. As made his way to the bartender, he noticed the little details about her, she wore a crimson shirt with flowers intricately embroidered on it. She wore her blue denim skirt and her typical ninja boots. Her hair flowed to the side of her face, her make-up slightly gone. She looked beautiful. Sasuke went up to the bartender and ordered a bottle of beer, sat down, and started drinking. Occasionally he would steal a glance at the rosette and would notice the expression on her face was one of mild confusion. He didn't like her like that. He wanted to see her happy. He wanted to make her happy. '_But how is that possible seeing that you have been the cause of her pain for many years?'_ a voice mocked in his head. Sasuke scoffed at his conscience thinking that that was a long time ago. And it was then he felt a timid tap on his shoulders.

He looked up and felt his heart beat faster again.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

He gave a non-committal grunt as Sakura took her place to sit on the stool next to him. She then ordered her drink then decided to start with him a little conversation.

"How's life?"

"Fine."

"Mm."

"You?" Sasuke asked silently

"It's all right I 's hardly anything happening at the hospital so Tsunade-shishou just sends me her extra paperwork." She said with a laugh

"Aa."

So the night went on with little conversations and awkward silences. Sasuke making agreeable nods every now and then as Sakura would make small chatter; sometimes trivial matters, such as Rock Lee getting drunk and visiting her office one time (and Sasuke smirked as she recounted how she punched the daylight out of him) and sometimes serious matters such as Naruto's installation as Hokage (to this idea, Sasuke made a face as Sakura laughed). As she spoke, he would notice her little mannerisms such as the way she shakily held her glass and how she would twiddle with her fingers every now and then. He didn't mind though, he knew that he was a horrible conversationalist, thus adding more nervous tension between the two. So as they downed their fourth glass of the night, Sakura kept on talking on and on until she came across the topic:

"Sasuke-kun, have you ever considered marriage?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow questioningly at her as he noticed Sakura's face turn red.

"Hn. What about it?"

"N-nothing," she stuttered, "I was just wondering. I mean, the restoration of the Uchiha clan is of prior importance due to your kekkei genkai. The Sharingan is just as valuable as the Byakugan isn't it?"

Sakura looked up at him in determination, after all, this was not just a measly topic, it was important.

"I doubt it. The Sharingan has far more value than those white-eyed freaks." This he said with a smirk evident on his face.

"Arrogant bastard," She punched him playfully, "But seriously Sasuke-kun, you have to consider the future of your clan."

Sasuke took another swig of alcohol, pondering on the matter. She was right though, it was a serious subject. But that didn't mean that he hadn't thought about it. Every now and then he'd think about the possibility of him as a father and clan leader. Then Sakura interrupted his thoughts.

"I know that the idea's hard for you but then I doubt that you'd be a father any sooner." She said teasingly, "Cheers, to being single."

"Cheers."

So as their glasses clanged, he felt a light pressure on his arm. It was then he noticed Sakura's hand trailing up and down his arm.

He gave her a questioning look, she gave back a light giggle. He sighed.

"What now?"

"Is there any woman you've had in mind to be your wife?"

"Are you making yourself a candidate?" he said arrogantly, a sly smile placing itself on his lips.

Instantly, Sakura blushed a light shade of pink, as she snatched her hand back "Heck no Uchiha!"

Sakura gave a sigh "I'm your friend, I want you to find the perfect woman. I want you to be happy Sasuke-kun." She placed her hand on his chin.

"Hn." He snatched his face back, suddenly inwardly cursing himself for doing so. He felt heat rush to the back of his neck.

They glanced at one another again, as their eyes locked. They looked as though they could read each other's minds. If one would glance at them, they seemed like the world was their own. Sakura was the first to glance away, her heart rapidly beating in her chest. She knew that she still loved him, but then she also knew that doing so would open up the deepest of pains. Fate just had to be cruel to her. So she decided to do as they say _'If you love someone, let them go.'_ And by doing this, she aimed to achieve closure; Closure for knowing that he could never be hers and that he would lead a better life with her help. She knew it was stupid but then she figured that it was for the best. She closed her eyes for a moment, silence engulfing them.

"She's beautiful." Said Sasuke, suddenly breaking her reverie.

Sakura looked at him in confusion "Who is?"

"The woman, I want to marry."

Sakura felt a pang in her chest. Yet curiosity won over her, "Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Tell me more about her."

"She's strong, and intelligent."

Sakura recalled how he'd called her weak so many times before and felt a sting to her eye.

"She has beautiful eyes. I dream about them a lot."

Knowing her teammate, Sakura knew that Sasuke wasn't one to talk like this. He was more of the silent guy who didn't talk about his feelings. He looked at her, she looked back.

"She is the most amazing woman I have met in my life." Sasuke concluded.

"That must be some girl."

"Hn."

"Have you considered proposing?"

"She's not ready yet. But when the time comes, I will."

"How will you know when she's ready?"

"When she realizes that she's in denial."

Sakura felt like crying. But she wouldn't, not right now, not in front of him. She bit her lip as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I-" Sasuke looked up, not expecting her to talk suddenly.

"What?"

"S-Sasuke-kun. I-… I have to go."

"Aa."

She stood up from her chair, as she paid for her drinks.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun?"

He gave a curt nod, all of a sudden, he felt the lips on his forehead.

"Good night." She said with a smile.

Sasuke watched her retreating figure go away, disappearing in the midst of other people. She looked back at him, as she mouthed something he couldn't read.

He took another sip of liquor, paid, and left the bar. The streets were silent and empty. The night breeze was cold. But he wasn't able to focus on anything. Words that were left unspoken drifted in his mind.

"_I love you."_

"_Because it's a beautiful night, and we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

_-Marry You, Bruno Mars _

"_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover. I'll love you forever, but forever is over."_

_-Love Drunk, Boys Like Girls_

_**( A/N: Gosh. I am finally done with this. Hallelujah. Anyway, I had an alternative ending to this wherein they kiss and the clock strikes twelve but hell. That's so freaking cliché. So I decided to end it like this. It's more romantic like that for me. Don't fret about the fact that "Love Drunk" is a break up song, I just took inspiration from it and made it click together with Bruno Mars's "Marry You". Don't worry though, Sasuke and Sakura still end up together in this alternate universe ;)**_

_**So I hope you liked this one-shot :D**_

_**Peace, Love, Ramen**_

_**~Djsakura OuO )**_


End file.
